Resistance
by Flaming-June
Summary: I lied. Chapter 7 is not in the works. Instead, this fic will be concluded at 6 and another fic will conclude the story. Too many plot shifts to make it into one big clump. Sorry for the inconvenience. The new fic is nearly done.
1. The Coma

**Beta Reader:** Crystal (finding beauty)  
  
**Author's Note:** This fic is based off of a role-playing storyline that my friend (Tabitha) and I came up with while we were brainstorming some ideas for future plots. I'm just expanding on what we've played, and what we're going to play since she's on vacation and I can't exactly do any playing without her. Yeah. I'm v. sulky.  
  
**Disclaimer:** The Matrix and all things related belong to Warner Brothers and the Wachowski Brothers (o.O). I'm not trying to bank on anyone's roll … I'm just a humble fan under the influence of depression.

**Resistance**  
Chapter One | The Coma

_You're not alone ..._ …  
  
A constant pounding resonated within his head, the steady beat pressing firmly behind his unseeing eyes. Either his heart had relocated to the base of his skull, or his body was trying to fight off the plug jammed into the back of his head. But that would mean that he was awake.  
  
_Stay with me ... Stay with me, Neo._  
  
The familiar voice hitting his conscious like cold water, he desperately attempted to open his brown hues to what he knew would be his only hope for survival. But his muscles weren't responding. His eyelids refused to be directed, and his voice failed to respond to the woman's pleas.  
  
_Neo ..._  
  
The gentle voice was beginning to fade as he fell deeper into what he believed to be a mental limbo. Those in the real world believing his state to be comatose were unaware - unaware of what? He had lost his train of thought.  
  
Finally able to open his eyes, he realized he was in the Matrix - but only a second before that memory passed, and he was left stranded to his own vices. Where was he? Hadn't he just answered that question? Looking down at his clothes, he became all the more confused, as he was clad in black in the middle of a hot summer day, and in a Chinese market for that matter. What was he doing in the middle of China? Was he Chinese? Did he live there? Perhaps he spoke Chinese ...  
  
Spinning once around, slowly, to take in his current surroundings, he stopped as soon as he faced a large billboard towering above the entrance of the market. Large, green caption stood blindingly against a black background, a simple message reading: THE SYSTEM HAS YOU. Ebony orbs narrowed slightly as if history were repeating itself within his mind, but the billboard soon rotated in a series of vertical strips to reveal yet another caption, this time with a uniformed technician smiling contently beside the text: PROTECT YOURSELF WITH NERO VIRUS DETECTOR. Momentary reminiscence passed as the thought quickly evaded him.  
  
Raising a shaky hand he ran long fingers through a field of dark tresses, his pale features frozen in astonishment. He couldn't remember anything. His past was as much a mystery as his name, and he had no clue as to who he could turn to for help.  
  
Then he stopped. His wallet ... perhaps he had a wallet. Some form of identity to jog his conscious. Patting down the loosely fitted jacket, he found what he was looking for tucked neatly away within an inner pocket. Moving from the middle of the crowded market street, he stood beneath the shadow of a small restaurant embedded in a long, rectangular building. Flipping open the leather pocketbook, he yanked out several cards, including a driver's license with what he believed to be his photo plastered in the corner. Next to it would be his name, "Thomas A. Anderson." It jogged none of his mental syntaxes, however he continued reading: "Samson Heights, Apt. 101." It was his address, but, unfortunately, he had no means of getting there. Checking the slit where monetary units should've been, he was disheartened to find only a folded slip of paper and a receipt. Removing both, he first unfolded the paper and found that someone had written a ten-digit phone number in black ink. The receipt contained nothing more than a bar tab for a beer at some club called The Caucus.  
  
Finding no help from either, he replaced the items back into the wallet, keeping in mind the number he'd found and placing it into his jacket pocket. Well, he was there. He might as well make the most of it until he figured out the riddle of his psyche. Stepping back into the chaos of Asian masses, he began pushing his way towards a phone booth when a firm hand grasped at his shoulder, flinging him about face.  
  
"What the f--..." His eyes darted towards his assaulter, bewildered to find an ominous white man, uniformed in a tailored black suit. Panic-stricken, he opened his mouth to object to any wrongdoing but was quickly shot down by the other man's frigid words.  
  
"Mr. Anderson ... How nice of you to join us."  
  
_How the hell does he know my name ...?_ But before he had time to ask his question, the man wrapped his cold, stiff fingers around Thomas's jugular, squeezing it with a sense of vengeance, "What's the matter, Mr. Anderson? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
As the man's grip tightened about his neck, Thomas clawed at the unrelenting appendages, his lungs burning from airway constriction. Gasping for breath, the last image embedded into his drowning cerebrum was that of the sneering assassin, looking almost suspicious of his victim's struggles, before the relief of unconsciousness blanketed his senses.


	2. Hour Ten: Trinity In The Medlab

**Author's Note:**  I know that the fic is going a little slow … as in, the chapters are a little short, but that's really how this has to be worked out in order for me to have it well organized.  Hopefully things'll get more descriptive after all this technical babble – hopefully in the next chapter.

**Chapter Two | Hour Ten: Trinity In The Med-lab**

            The insistent alarming of the heart monitor started the young woman into an upright position, her head no longer tucked beside her patient's forearm.  The small, green numbers at the lower-right corner of the digital screen blinked rapidly as the top two digits increased at a steady rate.  He was going into shock.

            Throwing back the thin fabric which had been placed upon her shoulders by one of the medical attendants, she stood, placing her index and middle fingers against his main artery.  The machines weren't malfunctioning; his heart was going a million miles per hour.  Twisting around to face the open door at the other end of the room, oceanic eyes searched desperately for help.  Finding none, she extended a hand towards the rectangular button located next to Neo's head, which would hopefully alert a medic into their room.

            But her movements froze as she noted that the alarms had ceased, and the beating of the monitor had slowed to a satisfactory 89/110.  Features still somewhat contorted with concern, she slowly lowered the slender hand back to her side, gaze drifting towards the feverish body lying beside her.  Placing a cool hand upon his reddened forehead, she bent slightly at the waist, leaning downward to press pale lips upon his lifeless brow.

            Remaining close to his slumbering visage, she spoke quietly to his unconscious presence, "What's happening to you, Neo?  Why can't I find you?"  Cerulean stare swept across his thinning features, journey ending at his unopened eyes.  Gently caressing the back of her chilled hand against his heated countenance, she straightened her posture, bringing the extended arm back to her side.

            Ten hours and the only sign that his brain was still active was that thirty-second struggle against some invisible force striking at his unmoving body.  During those ten hours she had been thinking, nonetheless.  Somehow his mind had to be invaded – that was the only option she had left.  Two hours ago she'd ordered Link to prep the Nile for broadcast.  If she had to go alone on this mission, she would, and it looked as though she would, considering the countless objections Captain Morpheus would enlist to his argument, and the lack of qualified crewman to accompany her into the mainframe.  She was willing to make this sacrifice; it was her turn to save his life, wasn't it?

            Backing away from the hospital bed, she turned and made a hasty exit, barely resisting the urge to sprint down the hallway and jump into the elevator.


	3. Hour Ten: Chinatown Before The Battle

**Beta Readers: **Josh and Nikki. (Glad you both liked it. :oD) As for a grammar-beta-reader, mine was indisposed due to _Order of the Phoenix _night at Barnes and Nobles, so I just sorta sifted through the fic on my own and changed any grammatical errors that I found.  If Crys returns another copy with more corrections I'll put them in and repost this chapter.

**Author's Note:** There were definitely changes made to this chapter.  The language was simplified, and things were shortened to make it flow better.  I didn't realize it'd be that difficult … High school language has spoiled me. -.-;

**Chapter Three | Hour Ten: Chinatown Before the Battle**

            "You okay?"

            _Pain … sharp pain … aching head … sore body …_Blinking open his eyes towards the ceiling above, Thomas attempted to bring himself upright but was pushed back by a small, yet powerful grasp.

            "No, no, no … you still weak.  Stay here.  Drink tea."  This string of commands came from an elderly Taiwanese man holding a teacup towards Thomas's mouth.

            The aroma was intoxicating, but he drank nonetheless, thinking anything was better than the situation he was in now.  The bitter liquid hit him like a freight train, as he was jolted with a shot of caffeine.  Nearly choking on what little he sipped, he sat up, forcing the medicinal brew down his throat.

             "Good, yes?  Feel better, now, after rest."  The old man replaced the teacup on a wooden bedside table next to the bed, giving his patient a good pat on the shoulder with his free hand, "You very strong, I think.  That big man hurt you real good.  But I think you be okay."  As he rose from the bed-mat Thomas resided on, he started towards the rice-paper door, his loose garments flowing calmly in his wake.

            Watching the old man depart, Thomas raised a cautious hand to his throat, despondent to find a hand-sized bruise spanning across the tinted skin.  So this wasn't just a dream.  The government really was pursuing him for some unknown criminal act; they were going to kill him.

            Sliding shaky legs across the mattress, he planted his soles upon the bamboo floorboards, pushing himself to a stand.  Taking the cup of tea with him, he slowly managed himself out of the backroom and into the restaurant, unsurprised to find it completely unoccupied.  A faint light peaked from under a closed door, along with a gentle singing as the old man continued with his nightly business.  Bringing the warm cup to his face, Thomas placed himself into dimly lit booth along the sun-bleached wall, content with just contemplating the day's events in silence.

            _What happened?  Where did the Thomas A. Anderson from that driver's license photo go? Am I a fugitive?  Did I kill somebody?  That must've been it … I'm a murderer.  I'm a killer and that's why that agent wanted me dead.  _Releasing an exasperated sigh, he watched as the steam rising from the teacup rolled faintly across the red tabletop and disappeared.

            After a long moment of contemplating and the occasional sip taken from the tumbler, he was startled to find a sharply defined shadow loom across the table.  Assuming the worst, he rose from the booth, allowing the patron to take his place.  Conflict was the last thing he wanted, and avoiding it at all costs was his goal for what he believed to be the rest of his life.

            Immediately, a hand as black as its shadow pressed against his chest, seizing him from moving any further, "Wait, Neo."  The gloved hand tightened just slightly, as if it were requesting his presence, not demanding it.

            Lifting mahogany hues towards the vinyl clad woman standing in front of him, he realized she was no government agent, "What?"  She had called him 'Neo,' … the name was oddly familiar.

            Removing her sunglasses, she spoke a bit more compassionately, "We need to talk, Neo."

            As her gentle voice recited the name once more, a tingling sensation ran down the back of his neck and trickled down his back, spreading across his body like a welcoming embrace.  He knew her.  Watching her slide into the booth, he followed suit, settling back down into the seat.  As she placed the sunglasses aside, she began explaining her presence, her tone reverting back to a cool assertiveness, "You don't remember me, Neo, and I can understand that.  You're confused … Lost.  There are people chasing you, trying to assassinate you over something you have absolutely no knowledge of.  They regard you as a threat, and you can't figure out _wh_y."  She paused, observing his exhausted features as she awaited a reaction, "Am I right, Neo?"

            Absorbing her observation, he remained unfazed by how correct she really was about the attacks, "Yes, you're right … How did you know?  Who are you?"

            "My name is Trinity.  And I know because I've been watching you, Neo."  Inclining her head minutely to one side, she continued explaining, the tight knot in her stomach squeezing as she struggled not to rush him into reality, "We're in a system called _the Matrix_.  Sentient machines in the real world once harvested our human bodies, until a man named Morpheus freed us from the mainframe.  He found you and me while we were still plugged into the system."

            "The Matrix?"  This time he couldn't help but be skeptical, "Right.  And we're all androids now, trying to control the Earth from a secret government base in New Mexico."

            She nearly struck out with a hand to smack him across the face, but resisted, instead feeding from the patience she'd gathered while nursing his body in the med-lab, "Don't fight what you already know.  None of this is real.  That tea your drinking isn't real.  The air that we're breathing, the sensations that we're feeling: they're just signals the Matrix is sending to our brain syntaxes in order to control us."  Her voice nearly quivered with desperation, a sudden emotion surfacing from beneath her discomfort.  Love, of course, but also frustration.  Taking in slow breathes through her nostrils she pushed back the urgency biting at her chest and replaced her statuesque composure.

            All the while, Neo witnessed this change in atmosphere as Trinity's voice teetered between sanity and love.  She sounded so certain of herself, and after all, she hadn't tried to kill him since the start of this conversation.  Everything she was saying explained all of the recent phenomena.

            "How do you know all this?  Did you find out through the Matrix?" He suddenly felt the urge to reach out and take her hand in order to comfort her.  To tell her that everything would be all right, and that they would push through this.  But his practical side pointed at the clear boundary that stated that they had only met a few minutes ago and that Trinity was a complete stranger.

            "I know a lot of things, Neo, but now is not the time to discuss them.  We have to go.  Will you follow me?"

            This was too much for him.  He'd only woken ten minutes ago to find himself in the care of someone he'd never met before.  He was lost, and now this woman was trying to convince him that nothing was real?  That the life he was living was a program set up by machines?__

            "I know what you're thinking … This can't be happening:  I'm still asleep, and any moment now I'm going to wake up in my warm bed somewhere, get up, and forget everything that this woman has told me.  But it's not that simple, Neo."  Tugging a hand free from its glove she reached out for his shaky hands, holding it reassuringly, "Follow me, and live.  Stay here, and the nightmare goes on."  He was so oblivious to the amount of love she had put into that single gesture -- but she didn't care.  This was the closet she'd been able to get him while he was 'awake,' and the moment was worth the wait, "I can protect you."

            Eyes moving towards the tender grasp wrapped around his own, an overwhelming trust engulfed his troubles, sending them away for the time being.  Allowing the warmth to travel between their close touch, he locked his anxious gaze upon his visage, debating whether or not to trust her; this woman who was so willing to sacrifice herself for his safety.  An unintentional squeeze of her hand was given as he answered, "I'll follow you."


	4. Chase Down Main Street

**Beta Readers:**  Ruse (Ruse, ID: 34523) from my new MB family, who was very generous. :o)

**Author's Note:** Yep, made changes to this chapter.  Hopefully it flows better now.

**Chapter Four | Chase Down Main Street**

            This was the part where adrenaline was prized for its presence.  Exiting the restaurant, Trinity replaced her sunglasses over her eyes.  If one were to question as to why she wore them during the night she'd simply answer that 'the eyes were the windows to the soul,' and that 'blind-lenses kept any unwanted burglars from breaking into the soul's studio apartment.'  Seemingly out of nowhere a cell phone was produced and pressed against her ear.  The sound of dialing, then connecting echoed through the empty street-way as Link answered, "_Operator_."

            A quick glance was feigned down the avenue before she responded, "We need a back way.  Exits won't work with him."  Technically, Neo was _not_ plugged into the Matrix so hardlines would be useless.

            "_You're about thirty blocks from the source.  I'm uploading a transport program right now.  You should have a ride waiting for you_."  And as if the voice of God had spoken through that receiver, a black Ducati materialized in a melee of pixels only a few feet away.

            "All right, I have it."  Hanging up the cell phone, she moved towards the motorcycle, leaving Neo baffled.  She'd began talking to someone who'd apparently had a 'back way' ready for them, then out of no where a black motorcycle had dropped itself onto the pavement.  At last he'd mustered enough of his composure to ask, "Wh-where are we going?"  He slowly started towards the bike as well, having no memory of riding one in all of his day-long existence.  

            "Home." Was the monotonous response as she mounted the Ducati, adjusting herself before reaching for the ignition, "Try not to let go."  Starting the engine, she gave it a quick rev before unhitching the brake stand.  Neo was hesitant at first, but swung his leg over the seat of the bike nonetheless.  Wrapping his arms around her waist, he could feel the heat radiating through the vinyl, finding it strange that he should find this familiar as well.

            Finding that this was more than she could handle, she took a sharp intake of breath as his grip slid around her waist, then immediately pulled the motorcycle off of the sidewalk and onto the city street, not wanting to become incredibly distracted from their mission.  But she would have no such luck as distraction provided for itself from a distance.  Flashing lights, bleeping sirens -- someone had called the police.  Naughty restaurant owner …

            A quick glance over her shoulder, and she knew the potential of being screwed over was getting closer.  Clenching her jaw, she muttered a curse, "Fuck ..." before returning her attention to the road.  Hell, if they wanted her, they'd have to catch her.  Body lurching forward, she twisted the accelerator, quickly pulling away from the patrol cars.  In turn, the police would speed up as well, the hum of engines mingling with the buzz of the Ducati's intake.  It would be at this time that Neo feigned a glance as well, holding onto Trinity's body as she floored the bike down the avenue.  As they veered a sharp corner, she was perturbed to find a second set of patrollers awaiting their arrival.  Nearly growling a protest, she accelerated through the broad straightaway, still trying to avoid getting hit by the first pair of patrollers.

            Neo, on the other hand, was becoming more comforted by Trinity's ease in the matter.  Fixing his gaze upon the blockade of coupes ahead, he suddenly became aware that there was absolutely no way out of this street.  He nearly stated this fact but stopped, somehow knowing she wouldn't pay any attention to his beckons.  _Oh Christ, she's going to commit suicide ..._ Streaks of white passing under the belly of the bike, the gravel suddenly became a sea, and they the sinking boat.  He hoped the impact would be swift and painless, eyes closing as the wind raced upon his skin.  She, on the other hand, refused to give him up so easily after all the struggle she'd had to endure.  Passing one alleyway after the next, the pattern became a thunderous beating in the back of her mind – or was that the pounding of her heart against her chest?  Perhaps it was Neo's life passing through her body, either way it was detracting her attention from the potential death trap ahead.  

            She watched as the police officers exited their vehicles, poised guardedly behind their bulletproof doors.  Smith and Wessons held firmly by each, they looked ready to kill at a moment's notice.  Standard procedure was to wait for the whites of the suspect's eyes, but they'd be left with no such luck, as sunglasses would disguise her whites from their nervous stares, leaving them without a target.  Planting the ball of her foot on the street, she pivoted the motorcycle a good ninety degrees, stopping approximately twenty feet from careening with the cops ahead.  Rubber whining with objection, her tires gave a final screech as she pulled out of the closed corner and rode towards an abandoned warehouse ahead.  Breaking through the pair of wooden doors, she left the shell-shocked police officers behind, burnt rubber still lingering in their wake.

            Bewilderment striking at his chest, the break-in only brought him to press closer to Trinity as shattered wood flew past his head.  Watching the police vehicles melt into the night, he turned back to the highly focused Trinity, "You've done this before?"

            Eyes still staring directly ahead, she responded over her shoulder, "Yes.  And so have you."  She proceeded to break through the second pair of barricades, bringing them to the other side of town, and eventually towards the ominous building which would serve as their destiny.


	5. Approaching Storm

**Beta Reader:** Lurvely Crystal (finding beauty).  Once again she saves my arse.

**Author's Note: **Made changes … oddly this chapter wasn't so difficult to edit.  I suppose my brain is beginning to adapt to the change in style.  Gah.  I'm so tired … Also changed the chapter title.

**Chapter Five | Approaching Storm**

            Walking towards the empty building, Trinity guided the dumbstruck Neo towards the set of glass doors.  Expecting to have to break into the establishment, she slid a gloved hand into her coat, but froze as she found the doors to be unlocked, and awaiting their arrival.  Removing the hand from her garment, she raised it to signal a stop, "Someone's expecting us."

            Stopping as commanded, Neo swept his brown eyes up and down the terminal, expecting to see some sort of security guard or employee walk out to greet them.  He was half right in thinking someone would appear from the building, it was the 'who' that he'd mistaken.  Dressed in white, the elusive Seraph stepped out from within the building, offering a deep bow in greeting.  Technically, Neo was well acquainted with the exile, but considering the situation, he bore no recognition, "I have been expecting you.  My name is Seraph … Follow me."  His slightly tanned skin was partially masked by a pair of sunglasses as he introduced himself.              Their journey didn't last long as Seraph removed a key from within his large sleeve and lead them towards a standard, gray door. They were soon hidden within the white hallway located in the Matrix's blind spot.  Trinity remained relatively unmoved by the discovery, but Neo was taken aback by this change in environment, "Holy …" Looking from one end of the hall to the other, he was amazed by the sheer length, not having thought the building was actually this large.  Of course, it wasn't, but he was used to thinking inside the box.

            From the corner of her eye Trinity noticed that Seraph was handing her the key he'd used to get them in there, "Take this."  Cautiously she obeyed, feeling the ridges of the metal key press against her fingertips.  Assuming the worst was over, she turned to face Neo and guide him towards whatever door Seraph would direct them to – but found that he was now gone.  He had disappeared without a trace, as if he'd never been there to begin with.

            Anger rising, she turned around to face the smiling program, resisting the urge to shove his face into her fist.  Still clutching the key in her hot palm, she asked through gritted teeth, "Where is he?"

            As if pleased by her ability to uphold a tempered composure, he offered a slight nod towards the lone door at the other end of the hallway, "That key will unlock that door.  And beyond that door there will be another.  Unlock that, and you shall be reunited with the Prophet."

            The instructions were simple enough, and so she promptly followed them, pivoting on one heel and striding towards the door at the end of the corridor.  She turned key a opened the door, finding herself to be facing yet another corridor, this time much narrower, and bathed in black.  Crossing the short distance, she inserted the key into the door's lock and began turning-- or at least, tried, as the metal knob slipped from her fingers as if she were tugging on soft rubber.  Key still hanging from her wrist, she reached for the knob again, but was dizzied when the door pulled back as if the room were expanding.  The room _was_ expanding, as the great black walls stretched and manipulated, as towering white columns replaced the empty space in the center of the room.  Black was now a blinding white, as the door at the other end opened and produced a stout, yet muscular man.  Wearing a black wife-beater and a pair of black cargo pants, he looked ready to go into a war-like situation.  An M10 automatic held in both hands, he was a daunting figure, as Trinity was armed with nothing more than a handgun and an ornery attitude.

-------------------------------

            Still as stone, the stout man acted as though he were waiting for her to move away from the door and make her first move.  Naturally, she would, by removing her only weapon and aiming it in his direction.  Legs already moving with distinct agility, she drove her body towards the nearest column, however a beaten state it was in.

            As if triggered by her movements, the man open-fired sending bullets towards the fleeing Trinity. Wasting the first load of clips, he began moving towards her crouched form, reloading the weapons as he approached.  She, however, remained still, thinking her next move as he slowed down to reload.  The ceasefire signaled her aim the barrel of the Smith and Wesson .38 and fire at the man's approach.  The bullets seemingly disappeared into his garments, as they left not a mark upon his chiseled body.  So, he wasn't real … now what?  Tossing the useless handgun aside, she leapt forward, bringing her knees close to her body before sending the sole of her foot against his chin.  Gravity taking effect, she landed with a _thump_ and took a step back to allow for the weapons to drop from his loosened fingers.

            Trinity's attack being so natural, the man stumbled backwards but quickly recovered in order to arm himself with a hunting knife.  A quick swipe was targeted towards her pale visage, before he aimed lower for her abdomen.  As he expected, one of the swipes locked with skin, sending a small splatter of blood across her ribs.  Grimacing with pain, she fell to her side, following the fall and rolling across the white tiles.  Leaving a streak of red, she pushed herself back to her feet, glad to find herself next to one of the half-loaded M10s the man had dropped.  She lifted the weapon and aimed it towards the nearest column.  As the stout man approached, she fired away chunks of stone as the worn down column was weakened by Trinity's attack.  A firm kick with her leg, and the tower would come tumbling down upon the unsuspecting man, as bits of rock and dust flew into the air in a cloud of chaos.

            As the fog settled, she made certain the man was completely unconscious before heading straight for the locked door.  Key held tightly in a trembling grasp, she nearly collapsed as she attempted to steady the tip against the keyhole.  Managing to win the struggle over the door, she pushed it open, overwhelmed by the bright light that shined through from the other side.  Her eyes squinted, she was barely able to out the shadowy form standing before her.  Dressed in a high-collared black coat, his face was uncovered and revealed a warm she had missed for the past twelve hours.  The radiating light faded slightly as he stepped forward to take the exhausted woman into his arms.  Lifting her tired body, a wave of goose bumps was sent down the nape of his neck and down his back as her warm breath cascaded across his exposed skin.  This was what he'd been fighting for all this time:  to just feel her breath, to smell her hair, to touch her skin.

            Stepping over the rubble within the white room, he made their exit and stepped into the endless corridor.  As if predetermined, he opened the door nearby, bringing Trinity closer to the ringing hardline.  In a soft tone he commanded her to lift the receiver and put it to her ear.  Seconds later, she was gone, back in the safety of the Neb; as for him, he merely disappeared out of the mainframe, as he was never truly plugged into the Matrix in the first place.

            Opening his eyes to the world above, he was disappointed to find that he had been placed into a hospital bed instead of a coffin.  Medical attendants and doctors immediately swarmed him as they attempted to solve the riddle of his current state.  Oh what he'd give right about then for a dose of morphine …


	6. Till The World Ends

**Beta Readers: **Archangel (screenwriter7@msn.com), who was v. kind. ^_^  Much thanks to him. :o)

**Author's Note:**  Okay, Chapter 6 … Tried to make their 'alone moment' as beautiful as possible without getting too prolific.  It's not as explicit as I thought it was the night I wrote it – but, then again, it was really late, and I was tired. -.-  Title's from the Paul Oakenfold/Dave Matthew's song "Till The World Ends" from the Reloaded soundtrack.

**Chapter Six | Till The World Ends**

            As soon as the docking latches locked into place, she'd push her way out of the ship, leaping from the boarding ramp before it'd even had a chance to touch the ground.  Hauling her gear over one shoulder, she ran towards the elevator, slamming her sweaty palm against the 'down' arrow in front of her.  _God damnit …_This lift was taking far too long to get to her level.  After a while the double doors would slowly part, as if taunting the impatient woman into insanity.  Quickly boarding, she pressed the button labeled 'H' and hit the 'close' button beneath it several times.  Leaving an array of crewmen behind, she shot them a half-apologetic look as their disgruntled expressions disappeared between the closing hatches.

            Blood pumping through her veins at uncontrolled speeds, she could feel the inside of her sweater become cold with sweat as she leaned back against the elevator wall.  Letting the gear hang loosely at her side, she caught her breath, the adrenaline still coursing through her body and into her head.  She was dizzy with emotions; uncertainty, jubilation, anticipation.  They were mingling at the top of her head, making her feel as if she were floating, and not standing.  Another breath, and the elation would increase as her brain was bombarded with the thought of just seeing him again.  The idea of Neo still being in the coma eluded her – it had never even crossed her mind since she'd unplugged.

            As the elevator lurched to a stop, she straightened as the doors parted for her exit.  Hoisting her heavy load across her back, she strode out of the lift, suddenly aware of her surroundings.  This _was_ the hospital, after all, and there were certain rules to be followed – her eyes maneuvered towards the team of doctors and nurses converging around an unseen patient.  _Yeah, this hospital can shove it up their –_ Dropping the gear, she sprinted down the narrow corridor, pushing past medical attendants and unsuspecting bystanders.  Her mind became numb with a single-thought, her head buzzing with excitement.

            Strands of black hair falling before wavering eyes, she squeezed past the part of the group standing at the head of the bed.  Barely allowing herself to realize that he was _awake_, she bent forward and locked tender lips against his, her hand rising to his face to gently hold the lines of his features in her palm.  What she'd give to just be with him like this for a few hours …  She could feel his arms slide across her back as he finally realized what was going on.  They reveled in each other's warmth as Neo pulled the flushed body atop him, impulsively.  She gladly obliged, pressing her body against his torso, running her free hand fervidly down chest.

            Their passion was short-lived, however, as a pair of male medical attendants were quickly ordered by a discordant doctor to 'remove her immediately from the patient!'  Pried from Neo's firm grasp, Trinity was held back by the pair at the elbows a safe distance from the bed, and the red-faced doctor.  On the verge of planting her fists against their faces, she was stopped as Neo signaled for her to wait a few moments longer.  She relaxed, assuring the doctor that she wouldn't be moving from her spot in the room.

            "Please, I just need to take a blood sample, and the two of you may have a few minutes together – _with_ a nurse!"  His short gray hairs now tossed astray, he turned back to the awaiting Neo, sticking a small needle into a fleshy section of his arm and taking the aforementioned vial of blood, "All right.  Trinity," He flashed a warning glare in her direction as she was released by the two medics, "five minutes.  One of the nurses will be standing by, making sure that Neo's well being is upheld."  Tucking his clipboard beneath an arm, he exited the room along with all but one of the nurses, who stood by keeping a wary eye upon the pair.

            Making note of the attendant, she moved back to the bed, her hands reaching out to settle cozily within his.  She remained standing, not wanting to cause another uproar, and instead focused her gaze upon his tired features, "Sleep well?"  This was asked with a faint smile tugging at the corners of her lips, hinting at sarcasm.

            Fingers entwined contentedly upon his lap, he raised her slender fingers to his lips, disregarding her question for the time being.  A quick glance was feigned towards the nurse as she cleared her throat against his actions.  Lowering her hands back onto the covers he finally answered, "Kept having this strange dream … But someone woke me."  His gaze move from her eyes and traced over her exposed skin, admiring the purity of its tone.  Freeing one of his hands from their grasp, he gently ran the tips of his fingers against darkening bruise forming at her collar, "Risked a lot in the process."

            "It was worth it …" She caught his hand as it brushed against her warm skin, still filmed with sweat.  Locking her solemn gaze with his own, her expression softened, becoming lost in his presence.

            As the seconds passed, the silence in the room soon became deafening.  The only sign of life came from the heart monitor, and she wasn't sure if the medical attendant had left, or if she was just being very quiet.  The point became void, however, as her hands slowly crept across the sheets to meet with the sensors attached to his chest.  Neo silently watched, getting the gist of what she was about to do.  He reached towards the heart monitor, lowering the volume of its beats, gradually, so as not to attract any attention from the oblivious nurse.  As Trinity peeled the white sensors from his bare skin, she let them hang loose beside the bed, and took hold of one of his hands in a tight grasp.  With her other hand, she pushed back the covers from his legs, allowing him to slide his feet into the cold floor.

            Another glance was feigned towards the nurse, as she peaked out the door towards an apparent argument started outside by a disgruntled patient and the same doctor that had treated Neo.  Perfect a moment as ever, they bolted across the room and ducked across the door, sprinting down the corridor towards the elevator.  A startled cry was heard from a distance as the thoughtless nurse finally became aware of what had just happened.  Chaos ensued as medical attendants from all ends of the level came running down the hallway in hot pursuit, determined to catch their patient even if it meant damaging him more than he was already.

            As the two approached the lift, by some miracle the doors parted as if God had destined them to enter at exactly that moment.  Rushing into the metal edifice with a wave of cold air following, Neo quickly pressed the 'close' button, watching as the attendants came skidding to a stop in front of the just-shutting doors.

            Both their bodies buzzing with anticipation, they immediately locked in a passionate embrace, pressing each other's bodies against the wall of the elevator.  Heat radiating from the entangled pair, they parted momentarily to exit the lift as the doors opened.  As the rest of Zion assumed Neo was still recovering from the coma, no one was present to greet them at their quarters, most gratefully.

            Entering the dimly lit room, they took their time in removing any unnecessary garments, running their hands over each other's bodies.  Neo's fingers feeling out the curves of her shoulders, he lifted the hem of her torn sweater, gently lifting it above her head and letting it drop to the floor.  Blanketing her bruised collar with soft kisses, he ran his hands across her back, gliding his fingertips along the edges of the black sockets embedded into her skin.  Solid reminders of the power the machines once held over their bodies and minds; but it didn't matter anymore.  They were free – and what better way to rebel than with the most controversial act of human instinct? Sex.

            Feeling her hands caressing his chest through his shirt, he allowed her digits to remove the inconvenient garment and drop it to the floor beneath.  Wrapping an arm protectively around her waist, he guided her towards the bed propped against the back wall, his free hand slipping towards the knot keeping her pants from falling from her thin form.  She was quick to do the same, coaxing his cotton slacks from his body, followed closely by her own.

            Lowering her slowly onto the thin covers, his lips ventured across her pale skin, adorning every scratch and bruise with a tender kiss.  He wanted to take all her pain away; physical and mental.  He wanted to heal her wounds as she'd done for him while he was locked away in that coma.

            The rise in temperature quickly warmed the cold quarter, drops of moisture clinging to Trinity's face and body.  Head tilted upward to receive his kisses, her breaths became heavy as the steady rock of his body against hers became even and passion-driven.  Resting her head against his neck and shoulder, she moved with his beat, placing her legs loosely between his.

            Their embrace locked tightly, time stood still as they reveled in each other's existence.  Their act remained constant throughout the night, leaving the rest of Zion oblivious to their exchange of physical vows – They'd certainly rebelled tonight.


End file.
